soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulsplit Rules
In Society there are certain rules, laws and regulations you must follow in order for the legal system to keep anarchy from arising. Soulsplit is no different to society and it too has a certain set of rules and regulations which must be followed in order for the game to run more efficiently and smoothly. To find out about these rules you can do one of two things, go to the link Soulsplit Rules or just read on below. In-Game Rules These are all the In-game rules: Scamming Any form of scamming is forbidden and will result in a ban, dependent on the severity of the rule broken. You can and will be banned if proven guilty' to breaking any of these rules.' The length of your infraction is dependent on how large/how many times the scam has been done. Types of scamming -trade or duel scams (Example: changing the object you want to buy/stake) -password scams (Example: asking to give your password so that you'll receive some soulsplit credits) -account scams (Example: Selling fake accounts) -mass price manipulation (Example: Trading an item over and over (for a low price or high price) with a friend so it spams up the market feature on the home page) -money doubling scams (Example: People saying: "Doubling money" that scam makes you think that if you give your money to someone, he will double it. Some say "doubling money legit, test me") -E-mail scams (Example: asks you for your e-mail.) Flame Mild flame is acceptable, however it is up to our staff to decide where the line should be drawn. Extreme cases of flame will result in a mute with a length of 2-7 days. Flame: insulting people, using bad language... Rage* Spamming/auto talkers We allow players to use auto talkers on Soulsplit, however the message timer must be no shorter than 7 seconds. This does not apply to populated areas such as at the Duel Arena, Varrock, or ::market. If you are on world 4, do NOT use an auto-talker over the ::yell system or in the world at all, this has been invoked because of the ignoring of the constant messages by the staff team. Although there is no set limit for how often you can talk over yell, a moderator may ask you to slow down if they feel that you are overusing it. Note that spamming even if you aren't using an auto-typer to do it is still against the rules, and every staff member reserves the right to tell you to slow down. Advertising We do not condone advertising any non-Soulsplit related websites/*blocked*/links in any form whatsoever. Players caught doing so will be promptly removed from the game. Trolling We allow trolling, as long as it is done in a light-hearted, non-offensive manner. Trolling: posting inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as a forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking readers into an emotional response Racism and Bullying Neither racism or bullying will be tolerated on Soulsplit, regardless of whether it was meant to be offensive or not. This offense might result in a permanent mute and a possible ban. Staff Impersonation Anybody caught claiming to be a member of staff, threatening to do something that only a staff member can do, or creating account(s) with similar names to a member of staff's account will be punished, and risks facing a MAC ban. Muling Muling is putting high-priced items on an a low level account with almost none to less then 20 hours played, just to keep from getting autobanned, caught scamming, or any other way of avoiding the system. The account will automatically be banned if found. It makes unneeded accounts for almost no reason, and takes up memory for the server. Don't do it, you will lose your items on the mule account if caught doing this. Black Market Black Market is selling your Soulsplit goods for RSGP (real runescape gold), IRL (in real life) Cash, or other Non-related to Soulsplit. This also means that you cannot sell a Soulsplit account to another player, that is considered illegal and WILL RESULT PERMANENT BAN OF THE ACCOUNT. Any RSGP sales, Account sales, or IRL Cash sales that are used for in-game content will be considered Black Market and will be dealt with accordingly. Bug abusing Bug abuse will not be tolerated in any form no matter how simple. Players caught abusing bugs/glitches will be BANNED; major bug abuse will result in a permanent ban and smaller forms of bug abuse will result in short term bans with lengths decided upon by the staff member who fills out the infraction. To clear up a bit of confusion, glitching into walls/crates on w3 to avoid being attacked IS NOT allowed and will result in a 2 day ban from now on. Botting/Autoclicking We have a new system to track down players that use such forms of macro programs, the offense will lead to BAN infraction. We will not tolerate any usage of Auto-clicker/ghost mouse/Bot to run the game play even if the player is NOT AFK. Buying/Selling accounts Buying, selling, sharing and trading Soulsplit accounts in any fashion is NOT allowed. This is due to the fact that it is simply too easy for players to recover the accounts back. Also, by changing the passwords on a newly acquired account that has somebody else email registered to it you run the risk of having your other accounts hacked(not going into detail). Anyone caught buying, selling, or trading Soulsplit accounts will result in the punishment of their main account(upwards of a 2 week ban) and the account being traded will be permanently banned. Ddosing, IP Distributing, Hacking We have a strong policy when it comes to Ddosing other players or distributing other players Ip addresses. If you are caught distributing players or staff members Ip addresses or hitting them offline for any reason, you WILL be permanently banned from Soulsplit. We take Ddosing as a serious offense and if you are affiliated in any way with Ddosing or Ip distributing, the consequences are very severe and we do not add a credit fine to the infraction for it. This also goes for hacking as we have a strong policy for that as well and the consequences are the same as Ddosing. The staff member is also allowed to ban you on multiple accounts at his own decision. Ddosing and Hacking are also illegal actions, legal action may be taken against you if we have sufficient proof of you doing these acts. Forums rules Those are all the forum rules: Flame Small amounts of flame are acceptable. There's a fine line when flame becomes offensive, and that's when the staff team will act accordingly. Infractions all the way up to post banning if the rule is broken according to how severe the flame is. Advertising Advertising any other server and\or unsafe website (this goes for IP grabbing, and Phishing) via public forums or forum pm is strictly prohibited. Doing so will lead to an immediate forum ban. Trolling Trolling does not belong anywhere other then the Spam section of forums, which can be found by clicking HERE. Trolling in another section of forums will result in an infraction. Misposting Misposting is something that can be easily avoided. Read the topic title when entering the thread, and if there are sub threads, read those as well. They were put on the forums to keep it clean, please keep it that way. Avoiding this rule will result in a initial warning, followed by an infraction if said person keeps doing it. Spam Posting/Double Posting Spam posting and double posting are essentially the same thing. Explanation of Spam Posting is going around different (if not the same) section(s) on forums and posting unneeded, useless, or irrelevant things on said sections. I.E: Posting on this topic and saying "Nice pair of shoes." It has absolutely no relevance to the topic, and just makes the forums look trashy. Double Posting is where you post something, and immediately post something again right after it so you have two posts right next to each other. The rule on this is so that people don't just spam for post count, or spam to be ignorant. Not following these rules will result in an initial warning. If the person proceeds, the person will be handed an infraction. It will then be put toward the staff members judgement what to do after an infraction is handed out. Hanging quotes Hanging quotes are essentially quoting someone and just posting it. It looks trashy on the forums, and it only results in spam posting. If you have nothing relevant to say toward the topic, just don't post. Initial warning will be handed out via warn bar for first time offenders, secondary offenders will be handed in infraction. Quitting threads We have decided that quitting threads are allowed but in the correct section and fashion. If you are leaving SoulSplit, players should (if you feel the need) make a quitting thread in the "Goodbye" section of forums. With this being said, if a staff member resigns or decides to leave SoulSplit, they are allowed to use the "moderator announcement" section of forums.. Faking Evidence Any form of faking evidence can and will result in an infraction. Inappropriate Content We have younger players on the forums and in-game. We do not need any type of inappropriate content, posting any may result in a permanent ban on forums and in-game. Thread Hijacking For example: Player X made a thread where he's selling auths for a certain price, and you come to HIS thread, and post that YOU are selling auths for a lower price. That is strictly forbidden and can result in an infraction. At player Topics You May Not name any threads after the person (except staff members), If It's that important, Private-message them. How to report a player You can actually report a player who you think break the rules by using the report abuse button under your chatbox Then just enter the name of the player, and select what rule he broke. Types of punishment There are different type of punishment depends on the rule broken: Mute: A mute is where you are unable to talk, until your mute time is up, or if you get unmuted. You can however use Quick Chat while muted. You can be muted for spamming, trolling or Flaming, in-game or on forums. You can be muted for a couple of hours, Days or even permanent mute. Ban: A ban is where your account is disabled, which means you can't log into it until it is unbanned. You can be banned if the rule broken was actually serious, as for scamming, ddosing or botting. The bans can be couples of days or PERMANENT, depending on the rule broken. Category:Guides